Is This Wonderland?
by Fiya-chan
Summary: AU; A world full of illogical horrors. What will it take before Amu loses all of her sanity? As they say, curiousity killed the cat... Rated M for gore, violence. Warning; Character Deaths


I watched helplessly as the newswoman spoke of the horrid news once more. The same words that she had been saying for the last two weeks echoed in my mind.

"There has yet to be any news of the disappearance of teenage boy Hotori Tadase."

I hugged my pillow tighter and cried into it. My mother and father had no idea what to do, but my younger sister, Ami, walked over to me and petted my back,

"Amu-oneechan, everything will be okay. They'll find him." She reassured me. I knew that it was true; she was always right about stuff like this. She couldn't guarantee his safety though, and something in my heart reminded me of the possibility that he could in fact be dead. The pain-striking thought ripped the tears from my eyes once more and I sobbed loudly into the pillow.

It had happened around two weeks ago. We were no longer guardians of a school, that role had disappeared once we moved into middle school and we were now in high school. Despite losing that role, we were considered memorable; therefore, entitling us to be a role model and students did come to us for support if required.

We assumed that Tadase was terribly sick when he hadn't come to school three days in a row, so we – Kuukai, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, Rima and I – took it upon ourselves to visit him to check if he was okay. It was his grandmother that informed us of Tadase's sudden disappearance. They hadn't officially reported anything as they had believed that he had searched for refuge after a fight he and his mother had gotten into.

With news that none of us knew of this, they reported the matter to the police.

I'm sure I'm not the only one that is upset by this. I could just imagine everyone else watching their television screens and seeing this on the news. Some probably would be reacting worse to the news than I was.

!

I woke up groggily from the floor in front of the television. I imagined my parents had been unsure of what to do with me and must've just left me where I was.

I stood up lazily, went upstairs to my room and got dressed. I had a black blouse on with a red hoodie jacket along with a simple black mini-skirt adjourned with a single chain on the left side. I had red tights with black converses to finish the outfit off.

I opened the door quietly and stepped out into the chilly early morning air. A slight breeze blew past me and my body shivered involuntarily.

I wasn't sure on where I was going, but I continued walking purposefully anyway. My thoughts were filled with memories of Tadase.

It was then that I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I quickly looked up, but nothing was there. I blinked twice before I continued walking. Once again, I noticed something. I looked up again and like before nothing was there. I tried to remember what I saw – a blonde haired boy with white rabbit ears.

Perhaps I was becoming delusional with Tadase missing. I shook the thought from my mind and accidentally ran into a woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologised quickly, helping her pick up her stuff that she had dropped. It was only a small bag with what felt to be a jewel inside. I didn't bother thinking further on it and simply returned it to her. The woman didn't speak, but smiled sincerely. Something about her scared me. Her eyes were a dark red and her hair a very gold blonde. Her skin was also pale and very porcelain like. I doubted for a moment that she had existed at all.

I decided that it was time to turn home when I realised that it was now 7:00am. School was going to start soon and even with the Tadase incident I couldn't afford to miss any.

I quickly turned around and almost bumped into a woman.

"Sor–" I began but upon looking at her I realised that she was the exact same woman as before – and this time she was staring at me. I mumbled an apology and tried to move around her. She didn't make any attempt to stop me at least, but something felt oddly wrong.

It was then that the image appeared again in the corner of my eye and this time I was sure that I was seeing a blonde with white rabbit ears. I turned to look at it and I was astounded at what I was looking at.

Red pink eyes faded, blonde hair bouncing with each step, white rabbit ears and a cotton tail to finish it off – it was Tadase, dressed like a rabbit. I looked back at the woman but she had mysteriously disappeared.

I looked back and Tadase was walking away from me and towards a pavilion. I raced after him immediately, not exactly thinking straight. Thorns ripped at my stockings from white roses that grew unnaturally. I winced slightly as the clock tower not far behind struck seven, but I ultimately ignored it. I just kept running until Tadase finally stopped.

"Tadase!" I finally called, letting my voice go. He didn't move, he didn't turn – he didn't do anything. I finally caught up to him, panting loudly and sweat running from my brow. I looked at my ruined stockings – the thorns had been ruthless.

I grabbed Tadase's shoulders and forced him to look at me. His eyes were more than faded, it was as though they had lost all colour. He wasn't even looking at me. He was looking past me as if he were looking at the clock tower.

"I'm late." He finally said; his lips barely moving. I shook him violently.

"Tadase, snap out of it!" I yelled to his face, but he merely kept staring at the clock tower.

I looked around and went to call for help when I noticed someone was sitting on top of the pavilion. I stared in astonishment at her.

It was the exact same woman as before. Her golden hair was longer now though and her red eyes were brighter. She was also wielding a black scythe with a red ribbon wrapped near the blade. She was staring at me, a grin on her face.

"What have you done to him?" I yelled accusingly at her, my hands gripping tighter onto Tadase.

She only laughed in answer, "You should let him go. He's going to be late. Late for a very important date." Her voice was almost robotic, but it was still human. She smirked wider.

"Amu-chan." Tadase finally said. He looked at me, his eyes wide with fear but at least had their colour back.

"Run…" He whispered quietly before his eyes lost their colour again.

The woman laughed again, "Wao, isn't he a strong willed one. Such a perfect rabbit." She told me with a powerful voice. I couldn't make sense of anything she was saying.

She then picked up her scythe and pointed it at me. My charas were at home, so I didn't have them to back me up, but I knew I couldn't just leave Tadase. I stared at her with no fear.

She smirked again before telling me what I thought was a riddle,

"Tell me young girl. How is a raven like a writing desk I wonder?"

That was the last thing I heard before sound itself seemed to vanish. She loosened her grip on her scythe and let it fall to the ground. As soon as it hit the lush grass, a hole opened up. The hole widened and widened. I tried to pull Tadase away, screaming soundlessly. I saw the woman laughing, but I heard nothing.

The hole reached Tadase and he willingly let himself fall, but didn't let me go. I used all my strength to keep myself on land but eventually the growing hole pulled me down too. Tadase let me go and soon he was out of my sight. I looked around me.

My sense of hearing returned and I heard the ticking of clocks as I fell. Tadase's voice echoed on the walls,

"I'm late, late for a very important date."

The same phrase repeated itself as I slowly lost sight of the hole. Soon there was just darkness, and I screamed once more before I felt myself fall into water.

Not wanting to drown, I swam back to the surface. As soon as I reached the surface, a candle was lit. I covered my mouth, hiding my scream. Around the room were skeletons, some with the flesh still rotting. Tears ran down my cheeks as I couldn't look away from the gruesome sight. One skeleton had skeletal ears like a rabbit and a pocket watch hanging from its neck.

I finally looked away and looked at the water I was swimming in – only to find it wasn't water. The crimson liquid and the skeletons only led me to one conclusion – I was swimming in blood.

I let the scream loose only to feel myself being pulled into the pool of blood.

I don't remember what happened then. I remember swallowing some of the blood as I was pulled underneath then there was just black.

!

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a blue dress with white lace on every hemline adjourned with a white apron with the different suits from cards imprinted - a heart, a spade, a clover and a diamond. I looked at the apron before I noticed a mirror. I walked towards it and looked into it. My hair was tied into my normal hair style but had a blue bow with white lace around it.

I looked around the room. On every wall there was a door.

I ran to the first door I saw and tried to open it. The door opened but a tiger leapt at me, so I slammed it shut once more. I looked at the ground,

"Where the hell am I?"

I hesitantly opened the door next to it. The room was filled with skulls and stunk of rotting flesh. I quickly closed the door and held my nose. I fell to the ground and wept.

Tears ran down my cheeks and hit the floor.

"I want to go home! I don't want to be here!"

I cried louder and let the tears fall endlessly. I was scared. I had never been this scared before in my life.

"Hey! Amu, stop crying please! I'm going to drown!"

I stopped suddenly and looked around. I glanced down and saw Kukai.

"Kukai?!" I asked happily yet fearfully. The boy smiled brightly. I bent down and looked at him. He was the size of my hand, and I had no idea why he was so tiny.

"Why are you so small?" I asked confused this time.

He rubbed the back of his head, "I fell to temptation and drank the little drink that says drink me. Listen, don't open anymore doors. There's one here with… Well, not nice things." He simply said, blushing slightly. I didn't want to know what else there was.

Kukai looked the same as he had always except he had what looked to be white mouse ears and a pink mouse tail. He grinned again, trying to cheer me up I guessed.

"Hinamori Amu-san!" Someone called this time. I looked around and saw a boy with glasses. I couldn't remember his name but I knew this kid to be the first kid I saved from an X-egg back when I was in elementary school. He had feathers sprouting from everywhere. I had to laugh at him.

Kukai spoke up again, "Amu, you have to drink the potion, I think I found a way out of this place." He suggested happily. I nodded and reached for the drink on the table.

I gulped a small amount. The taste was bitter and burned my tongue, but I soon felt strange. I began to shrink and within seconds I was the same size as Kukai – except I was buried by my unchanged clothes.

"Kukai, I need a change of clothes." I mentioned, embarrassed as I looked down at my naked self.

"Oh right, there are some dolls over there. I'll look the other way." He simply said with a cough in there.

I looked around and saw what he was referring to. I noticed a tailcoat and black pants. I tried to grab them but something stopped me and when I looked at my hands, they were cut. I gulped and tried to pretend that it didn't hurt. I looked around and saw a doll that was wearing the same clothes as I had been when I first got here.

Hesitantly I tried to grab them. Closing my eyes, I reached out. It wasn't until I touched the cotton fabric that I dared open my eyes. I was safe at the least and quickly got changed.

I looked at my hands again. The cuts had vanished.

"Okay, I'm decent now." I called. Kukai and Suzuki both turned around and looked at me. Kukai ran over to me, his pink tail trailing behind him. Suzuki ran too, but he kept tripping clumsily. Kukai suddenly attacked me and laughed.

"Come on; let's get out of this crazy place." He suggested, holding out his hand. I smiled and nodded.

Kukai led as we followed. Suzuki was talking to me about some strange things, talking about how he was confused about what was happening. Kukai threw in a few statements here and there but otherwise remained silent.

Kukai finally stopped and we looked in front of him. There was a tiny door. Kukai looked at me, "It's locked, but you have the key around your neck." He mentioned. I looked down, and sure enough it was there. I hadn't noticed it before. I grabbed it and put it in the keyhole.

The first door I had opened smashed open then. The tiger ran towards us, his jaws dripping with saliva. I quickly tried to turn the key, but it wouldn't unlock.

"But you said it'd work, Kukai!" I screamed then. Kukai scrambled frantically then noticed something on me.

"Amu, what's that biscuit in your pocket?" He asked curiously. I looked down and picked up the biscuit. On the savoury there was a note saying 'Eat me.'

Kukai grabbed the biscuit and ate it – and then he grew. In seconds he was bigger than the room.

I gasped loudly as he kicked the tiger. Blood fell and I quickly guessed it was from an injury that Kukai had given the beast. Kukai looked around and then noticed something,

"There it is, on the table." He said quickly and grabbed it. I pulled the key from the keyhole and put it back around my neck. Kukai gulped the drink and returned back to his size before stabbing the key into the keyhole and turning it.

"Alright! Let's go!" I turned around to make sure Suzuki was following only to find that he was missing.

"Kukai, where's Suzuki?" I asked hesitantly, staring at the one position.

Kukai was silent for a few moments before I heard him loudly swallow,

"Turn around and leave Amu."

I looked up, ignoring his statement. I only noticed one thing before Kukai covered my eyes and led me out the door.

I heard the door close, but the image of Suzuki's severed leg and broken glasses was burned into my mind.

'_Please, if there is a God, let him take me home.'_

!

**It gets worse, so don't continue reading if you don't like it.**

Here it is – my horror Alice in Wonderland themed Shugo Chara story. Trust me, this is just the beginning.

This is my first horror story, so improvement ideas would be appreciated.

There are pairings in this story. Try and guess who they're going to be ;)


End file.
